Sir Handel
Sir Handel *'Number': SR/MSR 3 *'First Appearance': Old and Wise *'Friends': Thomas, Gordon, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Ivo Hugh, Bertram (one-sided), Mighty Mac, Freddie, Luke, Madge, Samson, The Thin Controller *'Enemies': Smudger, George, Culdee, Bertram (one-sided), Ada, Jane and Mabel *'Designer': Henry Hughes *'Builder': Falcon Works *'Built': 1904 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1904 Sir Handel is a blue narrow gauge engine, originally named Falcon. Bio Sir Handel, originally named Falcon, worked on the Mid Sodor Railway with Duke, Stuart, Freddie, Bertram and Smudger for many years until their line was closed down. In the line's heyday, Falcon and Duke double-headed a passenger excursion over "The Mountain Road", and Falcon's recklessness caused him to hang precariously over the side of a cliff face. Duke came to his rescue, and Falcon is enamoured by his elderly hero to this day. When Duke was found many years after Peter Sam and Sir Handel were purchased, Sir Handel was overjoyed. On the Skarloey Line, Sir Handel had a variety of misadventures. He derailed himself on purpose to get out of quarry work, he inadvertently caused a fully loaded train of slate trucks to pulverize Peter Sam when he pretended to be ill, and had a bit of a fiasco with George the Steamroller. After years of service, the Thin Controller decided it would be best to keep him at the quarry for a while as means of keeping the feisty little engine under control. This decision has put a significant strain on their relationship for years to come. Persona Sir Handel, named Falcon in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, has been prone to moody tantrums, being stubborn and thinking that he knows better than others. He has broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, perhaps contributing to his arrogant self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He has been known in the past to take a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks"), feign illness, and think that he should be in charge. However, Sir Handel works to get things done and is proud to also be a reliable, helpful, and good-hearted engine. He has a habit of getting too big for his wheels. Livery Sir Handel is painted dark blue with red lining and brass fittings. He has red and gold name and number plates on the sides of his saddle tank and coal bunkers respectively. Appearances * Season 1 - Old and Wise, Dashing Duncan, Sir Handel and the Coal Mines, Skarloey Comes Home, Snowdrift (cameo), Special Brakes, Rheneas' Risky Ride (does not speak), and Rusty Rescue * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder (cameo), Duncan's Discovery, The "Ghost" Warrior, Sidney Gets Lost (cameo), Long Lost Twins (cameo), Sodor Day (cameo), Duke Does it All, Pile Driver Pedro, and Ministry Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor Trivia * Sir Handel is named after the original owner of the Skarloey Railway. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry